kingdomofromarfandomcom-20200216-history
Romar
Romar is a kingdom that has withstood for over a thousand years, Hidden away in secrecy beyond the Arathi Highlands and created by ten old gods of the land this kingdom of mostly Human's and Elve's are not picky to who lives in their lands, they extend a warm welcome to everyone. Romar was once brilliant display of architecture in its time, nothing could top its design, not even Stormwind, SIlvermoon, Nor Darnassus, However...Romar was also as a follower of dark magics. The Citizens practiced this shadow magic everyday throughout their lives, unaware of the dangers that they were not only creating to the land, but in their hearts as well. The magic built up and became stronger and stronger, wars were held in the continet of Romar itself, fight after fight they did go against each other, until the magic had reached its peak and could withstand no longer. Only then at that time did the magic ripple and blow apart through romar, leveling the once beautiful city, burning thousands to millions of the denizens through a slow death, in their agony and in their hearts two things gave birth, the birth of a new child, The new king...and the birth of two blades. This new king Alister grew up througout his life learning from their mistakes as well as teaching his son Xavier the same within time a new war was forged between some followers of the magics of old, while on his way to quench the heretics he came across the most perculier of sites, a small grove where two weapons lay...a sword of gentle and holy light and harmony, and a scythe of life and begining. Alister picked up the blade with admiration while his son took up the scythe, at that moment only the scythes true intentions were revealed and Xavier went on a murderous rampage against their own crusade, wielding magics more fearsome then the heretics themselves, his father was forced to put him, to rest. Skipping ahead a few hundred years everything was most peaceful in that time, until.. The Birth of Aeloth Romar, Aeloth in his time was a very king and loving young elven man, he devoted his entire life to giving and taking care of whoever he could, However everyone has darkness in their hearts, and something will always call out to that darkness, in the end, something truely sinister gripped Aeloths darkness, and turned that small spark into a full blown fire, death and destruction covered Romar once again, leaving nothing but corpses behind, His Brother, Landaras Romar ultimately was forced to lead a crusade against his own brother, Wielding the power of the Romarian gods he struck down his brother and casted him into the lower forest, he and his wife Lindaria who had just given birth to a baby boy whom she had named Keyal then used their own bodys as a seal Aeloth deep within the forest. Keyal grew up and soon took it on as his duty to fix Romar, he struggled, but he made many friends along the way such as the fabled Thamix Lifechooser of the Kingdom of Light. In time Keyal had four children, all of them sadly to have lost. His Brother, Who never accepted his real name and merely called himself "Jest" and his wife had given birth to a son, a son they named "Letharas", They gave Letharas to their friends, who lead a band of Mercenarys, "Jest" marched off alone with his wife to fix the seal on Aeloths Prison, as his brother Keyal had allready been killed by this time due to the dark shadow curse that ran within their blood. It is assumed that "Jest" never was able to seal Aeloth away again, as Aeloth is free and runs rampart in the ashlands, everyday trying to destroy Romar, now the story follows the young boy known as Letharas, What will his impact on Romar be?